Our Obligation/ 26 Years Later...Ch.1
by Vegeta's Mate
Summary: Vegeta's depressed, Bulma's worried, and certain someone gets the shock of their life.... Please read "Our Obligation" before reading this or it won't make any sense!


Sorry this took so long. I was trying to figure out just how I was going to begin this series. And obviously, I've finally come up with a way! Otherwise, I...ummm... wouldn't be writing this......(=O.o=) .....Ok...that's enough of my insanity. I'll let you read the next part now! Feel free to leave some comments! And remember, I warned you! This story is going to take a MAJOR twist!! Particularly with certain characters! So you have been WARNED!!!   
  


Our Obligation...26 Years Later

Ch.1

By: Vegeta's Mate

  


It wasn't fair. He was the crowned Prince of Vegetasei, someone who was to be respected and revered all over the universe, or least by his people. If he _had_ a people that is. He had always hated Freezer, having to suck up and pretend to be loyal to him was completely revolting. The only thing that had given him any kind of solace was the fact that he was, and always would be, the strongest of his race, regardless if they had survived or not. He knew that one day he would destroy Freezer and claim his rightful place as ruler of the universe. When he had heard of the dragon balls on Earth, he had seen his chance for that dream to come true. _Finally_, he would be able to rid himself of Freezer and get his revenge, he would finally be a true Prince again!...

That was until he had met, _him._ Kakarotto. He cringed at the despised name. And he had thought that he hated Freezer! Ha! Oh no. _This_ was a pure seething hatred. The damned baka had stolen _everything_ from him. His pride, his revenge, his rights and almost his sanity. The fact that a wretched 3rd class rat could be a Super Saiyajin when he, the Saiyajin no Ouji, was nowhere near being one was a sickening blow to his pride.

If that hadn't been enough, he had to be subjected to the humiliation of having to use the damned planet Earth as place to live. A planet that he had once tried to destroy, had ironically become his "home." A point that the "woman" insisted on shoving in his face.

The Prince sighed as he thought about the blue-haired beauty. She had to be the most difficult and stubborn being in the universe. Not to mention vulgar. The woman almost reminded him of a young girl that he now only barely remembered, a girl that he had passed off as another tragedy of his kingdom...

He shook his head in an attempt to block out the memories that insisted on returning. He shuffled his position on the cliff that he had been sitting on, and finally decided to get back to the Capsule Corporation, so that he could straighten out his emotions. His emotions, he found, had recently been getting a little out of control. He was a man that was a master of ignoring those petty emotions, but when they finally leaked to the surface, they hit him _hard._ The main emotions that were growing seemingly by the day were his anger and frustration because of his failure to reach Super Saiyajin, and another two very rare ones for him. He had fallen into a deep depression that almost threatened to consume him. It bothered him to no ends that he would feel this way. But one that surprised and scared him the most was the fact that he felt....well..._lonely._

But why shouldn't he? For Kami's sake he must have been the most wretchedly lonely person in the universe. He had no family, none of these "friends" or so the earthlings called them, he didn't have anyone to have a half decent conversation with. His entire race had been destroyed leaving only him and a brain damaged idiot, who couldn't really count as a true Saiyajin, as the only survivors. The Prince was the last of his kind. Well, if someone thought themselves lonely if they had all of that, they would have at least had a home planet! But not him. And to top it all off, even the most miserable and wretched had a god, and being totally despised by anything good, he knew that he did not even have that.

But he didn't care. Curse them all! He didn't need anyone. He would never need anyone. That's what he told himself anyway. But the lump that had formed in his throat said otherwise...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


Bulma sighed to herself as she stared up at the stars. She really wished that the moon hadn't been destroyed. It would have made the whole scene that much more beautiful.

Her gaze turned towards the gravity room and she was shocked to see that it was turned off. ~_Nani? That's odd. Vegeta shouldn't be finished in the gravity room yet..._~

As was her nature, she began to worry. Where could he possibly be? She knew that Vegeta was a man of routine, and when he acted out of routine, it usually meant that something was up.

She was about to go outside to look for him when she saw him streaking across the midnight sky, heading towards the compound.

She smiled, now that her mind was at ease. She watched in silent curiosity as he headed for his room balcony instead of heading for the gravity room. ~_Oh well. I guess sometimes even Saiyajins just want to sleep sometimes..~_

It suddenly dawned on her that she was spending an awful lot of time thinking of Vegeta. She inwardly sighed to herself. It was weird. Ever since he nearly killed in the gravity room explosion, she had been unable to keep her thoughts off of him. Simple things, like what he dreamed about or if he had a middle name. But she had to admit that her thoughts sometimes wandered in the "forbidden" territory...

She sighed again, and decided that she REALLY needed some sleep...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Emerging from the depths of space, one huge flagship, followed by several smaller ships, suddenly came to an immediate halt and lingered in the vast void...

The young navigator was in total shock. He simply couldn't believe what he saw blinking on the screen. The ship's highly sensitive radar had picked up an unmistakable ki signature. A ki that the ship had been modified to detect, if they ever came across it. A few years ago, they had learned by scanning another ships communications that the owner of the ki was dead, killed by that bastard, Freezer, on a planet named Namek. The radar to detect this ki should have been deactivated years ago, but by some stroke of luck, or the unwillingness to accept defeat, it had remained in tact.

The youth quickly motioned for the leading officer over to his cubicle.

General Corin came rushing over, seeing that the matter was urgent.

"Well what is it?" The aging general snapped, getting impatient.

The youth seemed unaffected by the harshness of his voice. "General sir! Just look! The radar! It's picked up a ki signature!"

"Yes, yes! I can _see_ that! But who's?!" General Corin hissed his patience beginning to wear _extremely _thin.

"See for yourself!" The boy exclaimed clicking a few buttons and then pointed to the picture of the owner of the ki.

The General's eyes grew wide with shock. "I...it can't be! It must be an old reading but... it's not! It's more recent than his supposed death! But how can it be possible?!"

With the young boy's whoops of joy and the General's voice increasing in volume, they began to attract the attention of the others, and soon they came rushing over.

"General? Is there something wrong?" One commander asked.

The General seemed stunned for a moment. "N..no! Everything's fine! B..but...."

He turned towards the communications officer. "You! Tell the Queen that I need to see her immediately!"

"But sir?" the commander pressed.

"Just ask the boy! He'll fill you in!" He called without looking back as he made his way out the door to see the Queen...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


The newly established Queen of the Saiyajins stood looking out of the huge window into the abyss of space. She considered herself lucky to be Queen. Very lucky. She wasn't of the royal bloodline, but she bared the mark of the royal family. Not only that, but she would have been Queen anyway...if the future King had survived...

Kollie felt a pain begin to develop in her chest as memories of the past and crushed dreams for the future came rushing back. How badly she wanted to make Freezer pay for all that he had did. But he was already dead. Something that she was both thrilled and angry about. Thrilled that the monster had gotten what he deserved, angry that she had not been the one to kill him. She knew she would have... easily. Her power had increased _dramatically_. Which was another reason why she had made Queen. She was the strongest Saiyajin alive.

But wasn't only Freezer that she held resentment against. It was the royal family as well. It was _their_ fault that Vegetasei had been destroyed! Damn them! She despised them with a passion. The only one she felt anything for was the Prince. The Prince... She wanted her mate damn it! It wasn't fair! Was she to remain barren forever?! Sure her people had told her that it would be OK to take another mate, besides just for pleasure. But she just couldn't do it. When she had learned that Vegeta was alive and well, she had nearly cried with joy. They had learned that he was heading for Namek and so they did so as well. But when they had scanned Freezer's communications...

"My Queen?"

Kollie spun around to see Memphice kneeling to her.

"Yes, what is it General Memphice?!" She said, annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"My Queen, General Corin is here to see you." A bit startled by Kollie's rough greeting. But she wasn't all that surprised. Kollie had become quite cold ever since the destruction of Vegetasei, even to her. But oddly Kollie was a caring ruler. She showed true concern for her people and had allowed, even encouraged them to openly show their emotions. Be it hate, love or anything. It was no longer considered "weak." The people had loved her for it. But Memphice could see the darkness in Kollie that they could not. It was if something had died in her.

Kollie scowled in slight irritation. "Yes, yes. Alright fine. Send him in already."

Memphice bowed again and turned to let the general in.

Memphice stood to the side of the throne as Kollie's personal bodyguard, and General Corin bowed respectfully to his Queen.

Kollie nodded in approval and bid him to stand. "What is it that seems to be so important General?"

The General quickly got to his feet, his face beaming. "Oh my Queen, you are not going to believe what I have to tell you..."

Now _this_ got her attention. "Oh? Do continue..." She said curiously.

The General continued to smile as he spoke. "My Queen, the radar has detected a ki signature.."

Kollie's curiosity was getting the better of her. "Oh do hurry and tell me what it is that you have say! The radar detected a ki, so what?"

The old man's grin wider. "It's the owner of the ki that would interest you my Queen.."

Kollie was going to go insane. "Well?!! Who's is it then?!!"

The General took on a honourable air, and spoke majestically as he said, "Prince Vegeta's..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I know. I know. I'm evil. (Look's cautiously around for flying, dangerous objects from the reader) BUT... I'm gonna try REEEEEEALLY hard to get the next chapter up! Also, I'm gonna try and make each chapter longer and more detailed, which may take a while longer for each one to come out than before. Not only that, but I know what I want to happen, I've just got to figure out how to get it organized. But hopefully it won't take that long. Anyways, thanks for reading and comments are always welcome! (=^.^=)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
